Framí Province
Situated in the more northern part of the Empire of Akino, the Framí province is a region which history is marked by the conflicts that have been waged on its soil. Though the scars aren’t noticeable on the landscape, for a keen observer that is well versed in history, those scars can be seen in the region’s inhabitants. History The history of the region was that it was dominated by the Taika first. Though some records existed that Yakimara once populated the area, it is still not entirely certain if this is a mere rumour or some misunderstood concept of Yakimara venturing this far for trade. Much as in the other parts of the world, the Taika were divided in clans - such as the Alaricus. These clans weren’t much different from their southern neighbours. The change would occur when a large invasion swooped down from the north. This invasion drastically changed the region. Entire clans were either trampled by the more numerous Chonobi, which were called ''Hons'' by the Taika. Despite offering resistance, the Taika of the region weren’t as militant or adept at warfare as some of the other clans existing in other parts of the world. As result, many clans were subdued and either driven away or assimilated into the Chonobi culture. The assimilation didn’t go peacefully as many times Taika attempted to revolt or rally against their Chonobi overlords. Sadly, for the Taika in the region, these revolts never scored enough success to keep the Taika culture present in the region. As the Hons continued to move further southwards, a semblance of a force was kept behind in the region to ensure that their hold on the populace would be kept. Various measures would also follow, such as that Taika were not given the same rights and chances as that of a Chonobi would enjoy, further pressuring the Taika populace to assimilate. Over the centuries, the traces of Taika culture before the Chonobi invasion were largely eradicated. Only a few traces of Taika still persist to this day. The history that follows after the forming of the Hon Houses south of the region, do show that despite not having direct control over the region that the Hons have never stopped to influence and control what is now known as the Framí province. Smaller Chonobi houses would be formed and indirectly being forced to be loyal to their southern and more powerful Hon neighbours. With the Hons eventually unifying, the grasp on the region would become tighter as the local leaders would pledge fealty to the leader of the Hon. The forming of the Empire made things slightly change as a governor would be elected to govern the province for the Empress. While this slightly diminished the influence of the Hon clan, it is still quite noticeable as constant cooperation and interaction between the Chonobi in the Framí province. Social-Political Structure The Framí province is dominated by the Chonobi culture and sporting its own collection of ‘Houses’. These houses are quite similar in style and form as the Hon houses but are much smaller and less powerful on their own in comparison. In the present, there is a Taika community residing in the city of Shimoda, the only site that has kept its original Taika name. The other part of the region is inhabited by staunch Chonobi that are quite keen to keep their affairs to themselves. Prominent Cities and sites * Hofsvagr The provincial capital of the province. It is the largest city within the region and is renown for its many temples that are dedicated to the Chonobi deities. The city is further known for its stout defences, being rumoured to once the site of a great Taika stronghold that was conquered by a ruse by the Hons. It is governed by the House of Aldinn. * Fura One of the largest trading centres in the north of the Empire. Fura is the site where traders from the north arrive, where Hons from the south sail over the rivers with their ships to port in the city. Before either returning home or sailing further, to the Gaikotsu Bay and usually towards the Hyuzu lands within the Earth country. It is governed by the House of Seggrfold. * Shimoda The third largest urban centre in the province. Shimoda is the only place within the Framí province that has kept its Taika name and there is in the present a small community of Taika living in the city. What makes Shimoda further stands out is that has a temple, dedicated to the Way of Fire. Some tension has grown because of this as the majority of the city’s inhabitants are staunch followers of the Chonobi deities. However, no problems further than some disgruntled voices have arisen. It is governed by the House of Óttarr. Clans The Framí province is inhabited and dominated by a number of clans. These clans are predominantly of Chonobi culture. They follow customs and manners that are quite close to that of the Hon clan. The reasoning for this because of their history and close ties to the large Houses of the Hon clan. Many argue that the smaller and more numerous clans (though they consider and call themselves Houses and Ylflings, which is the Chonobi term for Hon) are more loyal to the Hon clan leader than to any other assigned leader. This certainly became a stress point during the reign of the Fire Daimyo, who were eager at first to gain more influence over what seemed to be the smaller and weaker present houses in the region. An example of such action was that the region would be managed and ruled by a cousin of the daimyo, starting a short-lived side branch of the Hanamoto dynasty. This wouldn't, however, bring more loyalty towards the Hanamoto dynasty or the following dynasty after them. Even to this day, the practice of the smaller and numerous houses are still loyal to the Hon clan leader to their south. Though it ain't entirely uncommon that some of the Frami houses are lenient to one or another Hon house in particular. The Three Despite the region not sporting the same powerful houses such as their southern neighbours, the region's politics have been largely determined by three Ylfling houses, together with the lesser noble houses. * The House of Aldinn Owning the city of Hofsvagr, the House of Aldinn is one of the more prominent noble families within the region. As they own and manage the city of Hofsvagr, they are one of the wealthiest within the region. Despite that, they haven't been elected or allowed to govern the region during the reign of the Fire Daimyo. This likely due to their more apparent loyalty to the Hon clan leader. The policy to try to curb their influence and power made it only more appealing for the House of Aldinn to seek comfort and more cohesion with their Hon brethren than to be loyal to the Fire Daimyo. Only after the Imperial reform has there been a change with the province of Framí being led by a member of the House of Aldinn as its governor. Their motto is: "Here to stay." * The House of Seggrfold Claiming to be from an ancient bloodline, the House of Seggrfold is one of the prominent houses of the Framí province. They are responsible for governing the large city of Fura as the surrounding land. With the city being an important settlement for the trade between the Empire of Akino and the Hyuzu clan in the Earth country, there is quite a good connection between the House of Seggrfold and Dowhon. The trade that flows into the city does explain how the House of Seggrfold manages to compete with their primary rivals, the House of Aldinn. Despite not having one of their own being elected as governor of the Framí province, they still have a considerable amount of influence in the area. Their motto is: "Glory, pride, honour." * The House of Óttarr The last but not least prominent house of the Framí region is that of the House of Óttarr. Governing the city and the surrounding land of Shimoda, the Óttarr are still struggling with pockets of Taika culture. Even though they have accepted these small pockets and coexisted with them for almost centuries, there are subtle campaigns ongoing to still assimilate these pockets of Taika culture. They are quite close to the Hon house of Rawon. Several times, both these Ylfling houses have engaged each other in arranged marriages and other treaties to strengthen their bonds. Though lately the House of Magnhild has managed to strengthen their holding on the Óttarr. Their motto is: "Valour in duty." The Smaller Houses The smaller clans or houses residing in the Framí province don't possess the same resources or amount of influence or land as the Great Three. These smaller houses usually own a stout keep and some land, having usually a few loyal thegns at best, aside from the typical gathering of hersirs. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Province Category:Frami Province